


Just Call Me

by ramblesandshambles



Category: Criminal Minds, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Morica #Caryl, Caryl, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3569858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok going to give a cross over fic a try. EKKKKKKKKK let me know what you think, two of my two favourite ships collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Daryl was cold and covered in grease, he made his way out the back of the garage his brother owned to get on his bike to go home. He put in the effort to look the part even though he wasn't a mechanic or anything he ended up covered in grease and oil being his brothers whipping boy. He pulled his jacket around him tighter, he looked across the carpark and could see Carol the waitress from the little dinner across the road trying to start her car. He'd been in  town two months watching and working getting in with everyone. He went to the dinner everyday for lunch not only for lunch but to see the waitress that caught his eye.

Fuck it he thought, he was supposed to be laying low, being a redneck arsehole, doing  his best to be redneck trash not a knight in shinning armour, but the man in him couldn't let the pretty waitress sit in the dark hoping someone would help her. He wandered across the carpark tapping on  her window, she cracked it a little. She looked worried and stressed that her car wouldn't start, it was getting dark and he wanted to check to see if he could fiddle under the hood to see if he could help  her a little.

'Pop it,' he grunted at her, she nodded and popped the hood. He tinkered around looking to see what he could do. He shook his head. 'Can't do nothing, needs to go in the shop,'

She nodded and looked flustered at what to do next she looked at him and passed him the keys. She didn't need to say anything he could feel her nerves coming off her, she was worried about what to do next or how she was going to get home.  She looked at him all hopeful, he turned his back on her and headed back to the work shop, she could call that arse hole she dated that he'd seen show  up at her work being a prick, she could do better than him he didn't even understand  how a guy like that even ended up with a girl like her.

'Ya better call ya boyfriend,' he called over his shoulder, and used his keys to unlock the garage to go bring a tow truck around to drag her sorry excuse for a car into the workshop. He was hooking it up and she was on the phone talking. She just seemed to give up and nodded saying ok. She looked across to Daryl. He could tell she was trying hard not to cry at all and he was trying hard not to let it bother him pretending it didn't bother him. He couldn't get involved he had to let her walk home so people knew he was a dick. 

'Ummmm thanks, see  you tomorrow,' She pulled her jacket around her and started to walk out of the car park to the street, it was already dark. He couldn't do it he knew he was supposed to be a dick but he couldn't let her walk home in the dark. Not to mention he was freezing his balls off and she had a light jacket on over her waitress uniform. She held her head proud and her back stiff, she looked frightened and cold. He knew her arsehole boyfriend wasn't coming to get her.

'Wait,' he called and indicated for her to come back, he took off his leather jacket and passed it too her, 'Give you a ride,'

She nodded following him pulling on his jacket and going with him while he moved her car into a bay in the garage, he mucked around in the office coming out with another leather jacket and helmet. He passed it to her and she followed him meekly while he set the alarms. He looked at her and she seemed nervous. She kept looking at her phone and looking around the streets.

'What's wrong with ya?' he asked her.

'Just I shouldn't really let you drive me home, Ed won't like it,' Carol whispered looking around making sure no one was watching her go out into the dark following Daryl into the dark. 'He told me to walk, I should walk home,'

'Fuck Ed!' Daryl muttered doing up his helmet indicating she should do the same.

'He will be mad,' Carol stood by the bike.  She chewed on her thumb looking at him and at the bike. Her bangles on her wrist slipped up and even in the dark he could see the bruising around her wrists, he knew the signs no one wore that many bangles and leather wrist bands just because. It wasn't his first time he seen someone covering the signs of abuse and it wasn't going to be his last, but he couldn't get involved he could give her a ride home and leave it at that, that was the best he could do for her.

'And where is Ed now?' Daryl was getting pissed, 'Get on the bike or don't get on the bike,' he fiddled with it and it roared to life, Carol scrambled to get on the back of it and she wrapped her arms around him to hold on. He took off down the street, she pointed from over his shoulders to give him directions to her house. He tried not to look down at her tiny arms wrapped around his waist, or the head tucked into his back to stop getting cold, or the fact she was wearing a dress on the back of the bike.

He killed his bike pulling up to where she pointed she lived and he waited for her to get off, she took the helmet off and passed it to him, he took some time to clip it to the back of his bike, she dug in her pockets for her keys to let herself into her small apartment, he looked up at the dingy block of apartments, then looked across the road at the dingy block of appartments that he was living in with Merle. He didn't realize that he was living so close to her.

She had her phone in her hands looking at the time. He held out his hand for it and to his surprise she handed it over and he fiddled with it and handed it back, he gave her a nodded and said nothing indicating she should go into her building. She whispered thank you and left. He waited till she was inside and pushed his bike across the road sitting on it still and pushing it using his feet into the tiny parking lot beside his building to lock it up tight for the night.

Carol walked slowly up the stairs to her flat looking to see what he did with her phone looking through the address book seeing nothing under his name. She was confused until  she hit new contacts and his number was under the words 'Just Call Me'. She gave a half smile knowing her boyfriend sometimes looked through her phone, she didn't want to delete it in case he found it. He wouldn't know who it was he wouldn't be bothered unless he saw a mans name there. In that moment she knew that  he knew and he was giving her his number just in case, she had seen him look at her wrists.

She went into her apartment locking the doors behind her, pulling her curtains and moving about to get ready for a shower when she realized she was still wearing his jacket. She pulled it off looking at it then looked around her apartment in a panic, she had to hide it, Ed would be here soon. She knew he would be drinking, she run around with it in her hands, she pulled open the curtains looking out to see if she could see Ed anywhere. Her hands started to shake knowing there would be another big fight if he saw the jacket even though it was innocent.

She looked across the street at the apartments Daryl had gone into and saw a light go on and Daryl walking around in a pair of jean's picking up a towel off his bed, almost as if he knew she was watching him he looked across, she held up his jacket and he nodded, pulling on his shirt. She tracked his movements and saw him coming out the building. She could see Ed coming into hers. She opened the window and waved it to him, he nodded and stepped back waiting for her to drop it. She let it fall to the ground just as she heard a knock at her door.

Carol pulled the window shut quietly as she could and inched the curtains across and run to turn the shower on, then kicked off her shoes and met Ed at the door in bare feet looking at him. Trying to give him a smile.

'Ya get your car sorted?' He asked her.

'Ummmm no, it needs to go to the garage,' she told him. He nodded, she run for the shower without saying another word, he was drunk and she slipped into the shower trying to get her thoughts together. Why had having a leather jacket here just about send her into a spin. She showered and was in the bathroom so long that as she had hoped Ed was asleep on the couch. She crept off to bed knowing you don't poke the bear while he slept.

He was a jealous man, Carol could no longer think why she was with him but had been with him so long she didn't know how to leave him. She looked across the road seeing Daryl wrapped in a towel walking around his room in the lamp light talking on the phone. She pulled her curtains not before giving him a little wave when he looked across at the movement. He gave her a nod and pulled his own curtains.

Daryl pulled his curtain across before he talked into the piece of shit phone he was holding, he missed his normal phone but picked this one up at the service station. He'd been buying and tossing phones for the past month, crushing them in a machine at work once a week, it was being used solely for ringing the agency, his normal phone was just decoration right now, cleaned up, files deleted so if someone took it they would get nothing out of it.  'Federal Agent Dixon, number 197424............................' He waited, he turned off the bedroom light and tipped his fingers through the curtains to look across the road into her apartment, 'Yeah, look, going good, Garcia give me everything you have got on Ed Peletier?' 

'I can do that my brooding latte............... coming to you now, now how's my Morgan?' Penny Garcia asked over the phone.

He moved around the apartment of his brother, and waited for the fax to go, he sat in the dark reading by a lamp everything he wanted to know about Carol's boyfriend, including his clumsy girls friend who had been to the doctors and hospital for tripping and falling more times than he could count. He was undercover, top secret mission to bust one of the biggest drug rings run by an old timer who was a stand up pillar of the church but who also would have no problem shooting you in the back and giving you a pair of concrete shoes to sink to the bottom of the lake with.

He was supposed to be up playing his redneck arsehole routine while his partner Derek Morgan was working as a bartender in town. He filed the information away in his brain. and put most of it through the shredder going into the bathroom and starting himself a small bomb fire in the bottom of the bath. All the time discussing some stuff he'd found out about the case over the phone.

'Dixon tell me how my Morgan is,' she said again.

'He's fine, I haven't seen him today,' Daryl told her. 'Ok thanks, I'm going to have to go talk later,'

'Give my chocolate moca a big hug for me,' She told him.

'Fuck!,' Daryl said into the phone, 'No,' and he hung up.  He looked around his brothers dingy place, he felt like he was going to get flea's or something, he cleaned it up the best he could. His brother was asleep in bed, he knew he was FBI but he didn't know what he was doing. Merle had the standard, ask no questions get told no lies, he'd only been in town a few years. He also didn't want to know anything in case someone asked him why Daryl was here, he didn't have to lie. He just told them he was helping him get his business off the ground.

Daryl found himself taking a quick shower and pulling on some clothes to head down to the dive where Derek was working and living. He would order a beer and hang in the bar watching what was happening. Even his brother didn't know he was working with him. The local cop did who called in the FBI for the big drug ring but they didn't know Daryl was there as a plant either. The fact was they had taken the opportunity to put Daryl in when it was clear Daryl had a family connection to the town. He pulled on his jacket and looked around making sure he didn't leave any evidence of who he was. His badge and everything was hidden. He had challenged Merle to find it and he was still looking for it. If Merle couldn't find it no one else could.

He took one last look up into the apartment building across the road and made his way down to the bar where he would end up playing pool pretending to get drunk with his brother.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl wandered into the bar spotting his brother on the other side of the bar, he gave him a nod. He ignored his best friend working behind the bar who was pouring beers. Daryl was thankful he didn't have to try be nice to drunks all day he didn't know how Derek did it. Daryl would tell them all to go fuck themselves before the end of the shift. 

'What can I get ya?' he asked Daryl as he stopped by his brother, he looked at him. Daryl stared at him, not realizing he had come close to where he and Merle were in the bar. He flicked him a menu, Daryl pretended to look at it even thought the only thing that wouldn't kill him on the menu would be a burger. He half groaned thinking about it coming, Derek had been telling them to put extra beetroot on it it made him gag. 

'Beer, cheese burger and fries,' Daryl told him, he was sick and tired of eating out all the time, he had to keep up his appearances plus he needed to catch up with Derek to find out if he knew anything about anything. 'Hold the beetroot,'

'You want mustard?' he asked him innocently, Daryl shook his head, he flicked some money onto the bar and nudged his brother to come play some pool. He kept his eye on the bar and waited until he saw Derek go on a break out the back,, Daryl headed out the front door and started digging in his pockets for a smoke and lit it wandering around the car park. He leaned against the wall waiting for his partner to come out.

'What ya go, menthol?' Derek asked walking towards him sniffing the air, he was shifting some big rubish bins making a hell of a lot of noise while he was doing it.

'Yeah trying to quit,' Daryl told him. 'I had a vanilla latte today, I missed it, you like them?'

'Did ya? Could use one about now,' Derek grinned, Daryl passed his smoke pack to him, he knew he was talking about his wife, he missed her while he was on assignment. He couldn't really call her much but they were working on a 'One night stand,' coming through the town with a 'Girls Night' hens party or something touring through the town so he could see her, he hadn't seen her in a month.

It was dark no one was about, 'Yeah I did, we need to go fishing,' 

Daryl kicked his smoke out and the whole exchange took less than 1 minute and they parted setting a time to meet tomorrow. To go over the case. They were starting to close in on old man Greene, they needed enough to nail him and his daughters too the wall. Derek was sniffing around the daughters to try figure out what they knew, Daryl was mainly there to watch look and listen. It was amazing what he heard going through the workshop.

On Friday Merle had to go out there to fix some farm equipment, Daryl planned to go along with him. Merle didn't worry about where Daryl was going or if he was going with him. He knew Merle wasn't tied up in any of it thank goodness, he didn't get involved with drugs thank goodness. Merle was many things but they learnt the hard way as kids what drugs did to you. 

Daryl went back to playing pool, he noticed the two Greene girls coming into the bar, it was late 11pm. They were tarted up the older one leading the way into the bar like she owned the place the younger one didn't seem so sure of herself. She was just following. Derek had been told to serve them both even though the youngest one was underage. He didn't like it but they come in late most nights making a drop off to a guy with a handle bar mo  in the back corner. The blonde stayed at the bar drinking and flirting with Derek while the dark headed one went through following the guy out the back near the toilets. 

Daryl ate his burger pulling out the beetroot that he knew Derek had asked for extra out of his burger. Watching with hooded eyes that no one looked at Daryl at all as he chewed with his mouth open and talking to his brother with food in his mouth. Doing everything he hated and tried to learn to to do. Soon he would be scratching his balls in public. He watched the blonde giggling at Derek as he smiled and poured her a shot on the house,  the sister come back dragging her sister out of the bar telling her not to make a spectacle of herself.

Derek pretended he was disappointed they were leaving so soon. Daryl grinned a little pretending he was watching Merle sink the black ball in the hole. He shoved the rest of the burger in his mouth and wiped his hands on his shirt. Finished eating and let out a huge burp so everyone could hear him.

'Come on you old fuck let go,' he growled at his brother. He'd been letting his language slide well and truly swearing and grunting at everyone and everything. He even said it to Penelope over the phone, she would kick his arse the next time she saw him.

'Watch who your calling an old fuck,' Merle growled, appearing a lot drunker than Daryl knew he was and he took a swing at Daryl, who had to react slow and let his brother get the shot in. Derek made a show of shoving them both out the door and shoving something in Daryl's back pocket as he shoved them into the dark.

'Go sober up,' He told them pushing them extra hard, Daryl wiped his face, his nose was bleeding. Merle did that on purpose because he knew Daryl had to play along,  he'd been doing that a great deal when they were out in public. Shoving and pushing Daryl around so he looked weak and stupid, submissive to Merle. It was the angle he wanted to play and Merle loved punching him.

'Punch me again, I'll knock you out,' Daryl said in a low tone to his brother as they made their way back to their apartment. Daryl was tired he couldn't resist glancing up to where Carol's apartment was, he followed his brother up the stairs and into the apartment, he checked around, none of his traps to check if anyone had been through had been moved he was confident no one had suspected him for being anything else but Merles weak brother.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was renting a shit hole, apartment on the other side of town to Daryl and his brother. He climbed into  his shit car he was using to work this case, it looked like crap on the outside but was a fine tuned machine inside it just gave the appearance that he was down on his luck. However  he hadn't felt this poor or down on his luck since he was in collage and his missed his wife, not being able to ring her when ever he wanted too was the worse.

It was almost like someone was watching him all the time. Right at this moment someone was watching him it was one of the Greene girls he couldn't tell which one it was he was really hoping it wasn't the young one because he knew she was still in high school. He could see the car in the back of the car park he knew she was there even though he pretended he didn't.

He run his hand over his shaved head. He really couldn't be bothered dealing with this right now. He didn't know if her old man  had put her on his tail or if it was a high school crush. He caught the flash of blonde and knew it was the younger one. He really didn't have time for this. He started his car and drove out of the car park, noticing that she wasn't very good at tailing. 

He also knew if she was tailing him she didn't know where he lived. By the time he had made a few turns and faked a left and went right went down some side streets and up some poor unsuspecting persons drives with his lights off he had lost her and made his way back to the his apartment to hopefully ring his girl and go to sleep. Like Daryl he was using burn phones to call her and destroying them once their credit run out. They had their proper phones just in case but like Daryl's his was wiped clean and he'd only been using it to order take out and make fake phone calls to a fake number that was listed as Mom.

He unlocked his door did a quick check nothing had moved, no one had been there, he locked the door behind him and went to take a shower.

Beth Greene was still driving around town looking for the bartender that her father had told to check out for him. They all thought she was a dumb blonde but what they didn't realize she was now a key player in the family business. Selling to the students at the local high schools no one noticed the preppy cheerleader was the one bringing the drugs into the schools, working hard for her Dad.

Maggie was tough and would shoot someone who got in her way but Beth smiled sweetly and suggested that you try just once, and looking the way she did she managed to reel in just as many as Maggie.

Hershal Greene never wanted Daughters he was a tough old nut, no one crossed him. There were more floaters found around the state thanks to him than any other criminal in the state. He'd been tough on his girls but from the time Maggie was 18 and Beth 14 both girls had earned their place in the family business. Both could shoot a man dead squinting into the sun. Maggie and Beth together recently had been pulled over in a local check point with a stiff in the trunk of their car and managed to smile sweetly and the cops let them drive right through because both of them had low cut dresses on, but they couldn't' see the gun's strapped to their thighs.

They both used their looks and their charm to get what they wanted. Their father had connections all around the states, and Beth was just waiting her time till she finished school then she was going to try her luck at college. Selling to people in the town and surrounding area's was small change for them but what they sold out of state was where they made their money. 

Beth cursed at herself, she wanted to catch up the bartender, having a bartender on your side was always good, they were stupid and let things slip without thinking about it. Her plan was to stall her car near his and play the damsel in distress to lure him into thinking she was innocent. He could help her, plus he wasn't bad looking, she could try seduce him and lead him around to help her do things. men were stupid sometimes and didn't realize what had happened till it was too late.

Her last boyfriend was still working for her dad. She threw him a bone ever now and again, as Maggie had told her they need the man power to help. Both Greene girls were great at bringing them in and making them stay in their little web to help their dad, better than any son could because they were too scared to cross Hershal otherwise he would get rid of them. 

In the end she gave up and drove back to the farm pulling up outside. One of her fathers goons run out and went to park her car, she nodded at him and made her way inside the old farm house. Her sister come out from the kitchen drinking from a beer bottle, Beth took it and started drinking it down, Maggie went back to get another one.

'You nab him?' Maggie asked.

'No, he just seemed to disappear into thin air,' Beth told her. Maggie nodded and looked around and gave a head jerk to the young Asian guy who worked as a runner for her old man. He looked a bit scared and didn't know what to do. In the end he followed her upstairs to her bedroom. Beth looked at the ceiling as she heard the shower go on. She knew that guy would have concrete shoes if her father ever found out about them. Not her problem she thought and looked around, then decided to go upstairs to bed herself.

Across town Derek Morgan come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him looking at the time, he picked up his cheap jack phone and punched in the numbers. 

'Hey baby girl,' he said huskily into the phone and dropped his towel, climbing into bed to talk dirty to his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl drove out of town on his bike turning right down the main street, at the same time Derek drove out of town going left down the main street. Never do their path's meet.  Daryl stopped about 5 miles out going over his bike in a fine tooth bone. Derek pulled up over 5miles out of town in the other direction and went over his car. He sat there for a bit on the lonely road looking around, making sure he wasn't being followed. They couldn't afford to make any mistakes with old man Greene. He was not shy at mucking people up.

They zigged and zagged over the state finally crossing the boarder and finding each other. Daryl parked and went into a bar then out the back into a waiting black suv, it drove around and picked Derek up a few blocks over. They knew the drill, it was cloak and dagger stuff that they couldn't afford to get spotted or even being together that just didn't seem random.

As Daryl drove his bike he couldn't help thinking he was getting far too old for this cloak and dagger stuff, he always thought he would find a nice girl and settle down but his life took a different turn when he pulled himself up from his boots straps and out did all his own expectations, but at the end of the day all  he had to come home too was a few beers in the fridge an empty bed and his right hand.

Derek drove along thinking he wasn't going to let himself be talked into going undercover again for a long time. He never thought he would be the settling down type but when he met Penelope it couldn't be helped. He just wanted to get home to her and feel her creamy thighs wrapped around his body. It wasn't just the sex it was  her. She calmed him, she was his everything and it was driving him crazy not seeing her or being with her. She was his everything, he didn't know  how much longer he was going to have to play this role undercover without holding her.

Both of them had a pretty good case and they were getting pretty good to wrapping it all up soon, they just needed to get more information on old man Greene before sending in a swat team. Daryl couldn't afford for him to be linked in anyway due to his brother living in town. The plan was for both of them to drift out of town when the time come. Drift out unnoticed like they drifted in with people not even realizing they had arrived. Small town usually were not so welcoming to new comers but Derek's good looks had soon landed him a job at the bar and Daryl already had an in with his brother.

In the front seat driving was one of the women from their team, J.J, they opened the lap top and send all the information they had.

'I am your fairy godmother talk to me handsome,' Garcia looked at them both, Daryl knew she wasn't talking to him but he talked first telling her all the information he  had. Derek followed suit and told what he knew. They were closing in quick to take down the whole Greene family.  They had enough information to take the whole family down barring a few lose ends which they had to abstract from the Greene girls if they could get them to talk.

'You make sure you keep your hands to yourself my sex God,' Penelope told Derek over the computor.

'You know it baby girl, these hands are only for you,' Derek told her, Daryl felt really awkward as he told her some things, Derek made a few goo goo eyes at his wife while Daryl heard things being said the made him a little uncomfortable.  Daryl gave him a little shove and took the lap top off him to see what else they needed to know. He could tell Derek was getting distracted by viewing the low cut top of his wife.

The plan was that Derek was going to try pump the 17 year old Beth Greene for information and Daryl had been told to engage in flirting with Maggie Greene to see if she told him anything. Daryl looked sulky when he was taking to his boss. Then he rung off and they were left talking to Penelope.

'Whats wrong Dixie poo?' she asked him.

Derek laughed at the name she come out with for Daryl, 'He's sulking cos he doesn't know how to flirt Mama,'

'I do too know how to flirt, I just don't wana,' Daryl mumbled. 

They spoke a little while later while Garcia and J.J told Daryl how to go about flirting and to look into  her eyes and not at her chest. Daryl shut his eyes to block them both out. It wasn't that he didn't know how to flirt he just didn't want to. The older Greene girl was one of those girls who thought everyone should be interested in  her. He didn't want to give her that. He wondered if she liked arseholes that ignored her and were rude, more of a challenge rather than another guy who would do anything to get her attention. He was going to try it his way not theirs.

In his experience girls didn't like nice guys they seemed to pick arse holes and guys who treated them badly, take that sweet little waitress. She going out with a guy who told her to walk home in the dark and she was going to. That was his plan, he was going to keep crossing Maggie Greene's path and ignore her and swear in front of her hopefully something about him would make her look at him twice.

They made their way back into town in a backwards motion. Daryl stopped at the town nearby going into the garage there buying something random that they needed at the shop and come back to the garage and made a bit of a show giving it back to Merle. Across town Derek hit the street going for a run. They were making a lot of effort so they just slotted into the town. 

Carol's car was on a hoist when he come in. Merle and one of the other guys were shinning torches all underneath it checking it all out.

'I fixed your girlfriends car,' Merle teased him, Daryl had told him to fix it and charge her the cheapest amount possible and he would make up the difference. Merle didn't often get the chance to tease his brother and he actually blushed when he was teasing him letting his guard down a little with his brother when they arrived home last night telling him about Carol's car.

'Not my girlfriend for fucks sakes,' Daryl groaned. All  he needed was a angry jealous boyfriend putting him on everyone's radar. 

'Me thinks you might have a little crush there Daryl, you do go over there for lunch and dinner a lot,' Merle teased him again.

'Gotta eat, now leave me alone,' Daryl told him, he went into the office to help do the accounts for Merle to fill in some time. He had the account for Carol's car on the desk they had fixed it and it was ready to go. He picked up the phone to let her know she could come and pick it up or he could park it in the car park and he could drop her the keys off. She opted for him to come over and drop the key off.

Merle let out cat calls when he went to park the car and take the keys over to her. She sure was cute and that was all, he was going to drop the keys off and the account and leave, going home to have a beer then go to sleep and think about how he could possibly extract some information out of Maggie Greene. He handed her the keys back and couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were and his eyes tracked down her arms and he could see fresh bruises on her inner arm where she must have been grabbed roughly. It made his blood boil. She noticed him looking.

'Why are  you with him?' he whispered before he could help himself, he turned moving away seeing that Maggie Greene was actually in the dinner. He moved in her direction and went to their table saying  hi to the girl sitting beside her, he made a little joke and then  didn't even look in Maggies' direction but he could feel her eyes burning on him also Carol's eyes burning on him too.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Daryl whistled as he left the cafe, he heard the cafe door open behind him and he didn't look back, he knew it was Maggie Greene following him back across to the garage. He had peeked her interest by ignoring her, he didn't miss the look from Carol as he left the cafe, he felt a little bad about that but there was nothing he could do, he was here to do a job which was to get information on the Greene family. Carol was just an unwanted distraction and besides she was going out with that dick.

He kept walking all the way through the doors of the garage and then stopped in the office sitting down, turning on the computer. He had taken over Merle's accounts for something to actually do, he could tinker under a car enough to make it look like he knew what he was doing and could do an oil change but realistically all he could do well was fix up motor bikes, and he and Derek were fixing up an old villa for they had brought years ago at the weekends and in their down time. 

He flicked on the computer looking at different parts Merle wanted to buy. He didn't realise it was so complicated to run a workshop and garage. Merle was certainly running this place like a fine tuned guitar. A fine change from the way he used to be chasing tail and drinking too much. Now his normally hit the pub and cafe for food. Daryl didn't know if he knew how to cook nor did he seem to have anything in the apartment to eat except what Daryl was buying because he was always hungry.

He glanced up surprised she had followed him all the way into the office. She was standing there with her hands on her hips looking at him, she sure had tickets on herself thinking that she was clearly wondering why he wasn't trying to get her interested in her.

He looked back down to his computer working on something random. He didn't look up again, the silence  was deafening. He wasn't going to break it until she did something. He could tell she was controlled in her actions. He could she her body language she was a little nervous about why he wasn't paying her any attention. He took in all her body language and knew she was hiding something. Her fingers were tapping each other, he could see it just under the hood of his eyes. He

She stomped her foot eventually and coughed. He didn't look up at all, he just kept tapping away spreading nonsense all across the screen like he was writing a novel or something important. She stomped and cleared her throat.

'Excuse me,' she finally said.

'What?' he growled at her, he didn't say anything else to her. He glanced at her then back down to the computer ignoring her again. It was working  he could almost see her panic that he wasn't that interested in her at all. He started tapping at random keys looking at the paper work beside him like it was the most important thing he ever saw.

'Just checking you are coming to farm tomorrow,' Maggie asked. Daryl grunted a little to acknowledge he heard her.

'Not me, Merle,' He mumbled, 'Do you need something else?'

He knew he was being a dick and not taking about anything. Treating her like she was a nobody, he leaned back on the chair looking at her putting his hands behind his head, yawned and then for good measure scratched his balls right in front of her. She had a half horrified half interested look on her face. Yes she was going to give him the information he wanted.

'You need anything else?' he asked her.

'No, no I just ................ was checking,' she told him and he just shrugged and made a hand waving motion and went back to hitting random keys on the computer. He heard her stomping off down the hall in stupid heels that were going to send her over on her ankle just walking down the street. She was going to lead him to what he wanted he knew it. She was chasing him. He cleared the screen and walked down the hall and watched out the bathroom window as Carol finished her shift. He let his rage simmer as she come out dressed and hopped into Ed Peletiers car.

He could tell they were having an argument of sorts and he had his hand wrapped around her upper arm, she was trying to pull out and stopped and talked to him.

'Ed I don't want to go, I have a 6am shift, and if you start drinking how am I going to get home?' she was telling him, 'I really need to just go home, I don't want to go out,'

He didn't know what was going on but it was something she didn't want to do. He could see the slime ball managed to talk her into doing whatever he wanted her to do. He was chewing on his lip, he knew he shouldn't be spying on them it just made him mad. There was something about her that peeked his interest that no one did before.

*********************************************************************************

Carol wasn't surprised, she should have known, she was at a party at 11pm at night, Ed was missing and everyone was drunk and she was miles from town she couldn't even walk home if she wanted too. She needed to go and sleep. Ed promised  her he wouldn't drink now she was sure he was stoned and drunk. She seen  him going out back 2 hours ago, she'd asked for his keys and he had told her no.

She didn't like it here, it was a party was Maggie Greene's but it wasn't at their farm, she didn't like the Greene girls Maggie was so sure of herself and Beth, she was still at high school. She wandered around the farm and trying to find someone who was slightly sober to ask where she was. She wandered around finally her eyes spotted her boyfriend making out with Maggie Greene in the dark outside against the wall.

That was it she was so mad, she knew better than to confront him while he was drinking she had worn his back hand more than once while he was drinking and he always swore he would never do it again, she pulled her jacket close around her and walked down the drive. She looked left and right, she was confused she didn't know where she was or which way was back to town. 

The house was one that old man Greene used sometime for workers from his farm, he sure had a lot of workers, most come at some stage through the cafe for a meal. Carol closed her eyes and started walking down the side of the road into town, or so she thought. She didn't know she could be going further into the back country. She walked and walked no cars passing her until she walked off onto a dirt road. She'd gone the wrong way.

She pulled out her phone trying to figure out where she was on her GPS on it. She was miles and miles from town, there was no way she could walk back, and she had already been walking half an hour before looking at  her phone. She didn't know what to do or who to call to come help her. She was flicking though the phone and her battery was getting low. She was starting to panic, she was getting cold and ..................... began to think about the wild animals wandering around. She stopped walking and tried to get herself together.

_Just Call Me._

She hit call and waited and waited for what felt like forever until she heard a gruff hello.

She burst into tears. Started sobbing into the phone and trying to get her words out.

'Is that you Carol?' he asked looking at the number on the screen. He picked up his other phone and was calling Garcia to track the call. He heard Garica's voice on the phone.

'All ready on it my handsome,' she said on the phone when it connected, most of his calls to his personal phone could be tracked within the nearest foot.

'I'm lost,' She managed to get out before the phone cut out. Carol looked at her phone and cried the phone was dead, and he didn't know where she was. She knew enough not too keep walking in the dark, she saw a big tree just at the side of the road back towards the way she come and she walked back to it, and huddled down under it.

Carol had been sitting in the dark shaking with cold when she heard the sounds of a truck coming down the road, it had it lights off which was odd. She didn't know who it could be and she wasn't about to go running out onto the road if all the rumours around town about the Greene family were true that they were drug runners. She watched it pass and it was slowing down 50 feet from her until it come to a stop. Two guys hopped out of the truck and started flashing torches around.

'Carol?' come a loud whisper. 'Carol?' it come even louder. Carol could see it was him, how he found her she had no idea.

'I'm here,' she called quietly coming out of the dark towards him. 

'Come on we gotta go,' a guy with him said, she recognized him as Daryl's brother, 'We don't want to be spotted out here,'

Daryl helped her into the truck and put a blanket over her, then climbed in beside her to keep her warm. 'You ok, we need to take you to the hospital? You weren't...................' he wanted to say raped, beaten, assaulted............ why are you out here alone.

'No, Ed................ he was drunk and was with Maggie Greene and I left and tried to walk home,' she told him, Merle was driving and Daryl was holding her in the back seat. 'I'm done, he's a arsehole anyway,'

'Hmmmmm' was all he could think of to say as they took the half hour drive into town. They ended up taking her to their place just in case Ed showed up drunk during the night to hurt her. She took Daryls bed and he took the couch, so much for not getting involved.

 

' 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Derek wiped down the bar at the pub, he'd slowly started cleaning it up. Every day he went in half an hour early and cleaned something. He couldn't help it he liked things clean and organised and the two months he been there the owner hadn't even realized the bathrooms didn't smell like piss and puke. He was bored and he also missed his wife. Phone sex wasn't really cutting it at the moment. He just needed to be doing something that kept his mind somewhat busy and his body busy.

They were about two weeks off closing the case before they were out of here for good. He wasn't going under cover for a long time. The bar was closed and the cook and another kitchen hand were out the back sorting out the kitchen for that evening. Derek couldn't understand why they bothered to much the menu was bar food, burgers and french fries which basically was that. 

He heard the door of the pub open and looked up to see the youngest Greene girl coming in with a group of friends.

'Not open,' he called out. 'Your all  under age, you need to be with a parent or guardian,'

He'd been told to let the youngest one in but blowed if he was going to let half the high school come in with her.

'But...................' she tried to say.

'Out now,' Derek pointed to the door, 'Don't come back without an adult,'

 She flipped her hair and gave him the fingers, Derek crossed his arms across his chest staring her down.

'You can't make us go we allowed to come in,' She told him.

'You sure are, come in with your sister you alone an stay, take your school friends back to school , out now before we lose our licence!' he growled at her then walked up close and the other teens skipped out fast, she stood her ground. He wasn't surprised her sweet innocent routine was fake and she was a chip off the old man's Hershal's block. His eyes glossed her body wondering if she was carrying.

'You like what you see?' she tried flirting.

'I'm not into little girls, out now,' he told her, her eyes flashed cold, he made a mental note to check his car before starting it up. He didn't know how deep she was in but he was sure her and her sister had pulled the trigger helping their old man get rid of anyone who got in their way. He couldn't help wonder if he should do a full profile on her, what was going on behind her eyes was more than she was showing on the outside. He could tell everything he thought about her being the follower behind her sister could be a front in fact she could be deeply involved the same as her sister and father.

The cook come out and helped send her on her way, he told Derek to watch himself dealing with any of the Greenes, it was more than he had said to him in two months. He told him that people who pissed off the Greenes often went missing.  She made him feel a little nervous dealing with her, he would get Penelope to do another full profile on her. He moved on wandering about the pub wondering how he was going to go about setting up a meeting with Daryl again.

************************************************************************************************

Daryl was standing at the bar of the pub later that night, he was eating yet another burger picking off beetroot and flicking it to the side of his plate his brother was sitting eating also. Both had had a busy day. Carol was on the other side of the bar in a booth with some girlfriends and he was choosing to ignore her too. She wasn't his problem, he helped her out last night and helped her out again tonight. That was as much as he was getting involved.

They sent Carol on her way in the morning, he'd watched by lunch time out the window Ed Peletier arrive at her work with flower and making out like Carol was in the wrong by the looks of the conversation that went on between them in the car park.

He watched as Ed grabbed her arm to talk to her, he shook her. Daryl was ready to climb out the window and tell him to take his hands off her. He had to watch while he verbally abused her. She shook her head and he slapped her. Daryl let a big whistle go out the window and left by the back door banging into the rubbish bins out there knocking them over to draw attention to him and let Ed know he was there.

He called out to his brother to come see what he did, soon Merle was out there too helping pick up rubbish off the ground. With them being there also ignoring them, they watched out their sides of their eyes as Carol told him she didn't want to see him any more, he looked across the car park seeing there were people about and he backed off. Daryl did't know if it was the last time they were going to see Ed, guys like Ed took some time to back off.

He took another bite of his burger and a sip of his beer, when a rowdy group of women come bursting through the door. Daryl groaned, nothing he hated more than girls on hen's night or something, he could see out the side of his eyes veils and other things. Drunk broads willing to give it up for anyone wasn't his thing.

'Hey handsome, buy a girl a drink, its one of my tasks,' a bubbly blonde asked him, he lifted his head and shook it, 'Awe the big tough redneck all sulky girls, who has the lap dance to work off their list,' 

Daryl took another bite of his burger well aware that most eyes in the pub were on him, he could feel her blue eyes on him and he looked up in the mirror behind the bar and could see her staring at him. He flicked his eyes over the tee shirts and veils.

'Nice outfits,' he told them he moved away moving towards the bar giving off the thought that he wasn't interested, but moving them away from where everyone else in the bar couldn't see him systimaticly tipping his drinks out. Sitting in his favourite chair he could feel her watching him. He put his jacket over the back of his chair from this spot he could see everything that went on in the bar including Carol's eyes on him.

'Can I get you girls a drink?' Derek come over wiping the bar.

'I'll take a tall glass of you sugar,' another blonde suggested giving him the eye.

'I can make you a cocktail or wine? You all on a hens night,' Derek asked them.

'No we are on the opposite of a hen's night a divorce night, its finally through,' The blonde told him, 'so I'm looking for some fun,'

Daryl stared at his plate chewing his lip as one blonde one had followed him and run her hand down his arm and then back up to his shoulder, he took a drink of beer and glanced at his brother  who had a brunette on his lap at the bar. She looked drunk and was telling him that they hadn't had any dinner yet so she should get some. Merle suggested they should go play pool. Merle followed the women and tried not to see the hurt look on Carol's face even when he pulled the blonde onto his lap and run his hand down her leg. 

Daryl knew Carol was watching him, he knew half the pub was watching that outa all the guys in the pub 4 hot looking women all tarted up hit on the Dixon brothers, Daryl went out of his way to flirt and pretend to drink heaps, the plant in the corner was getting a hiding from drinks being tipped into it. Daryl helped the blonde line up her shot and they both fell to the ground as he struggled to keep her on her feet.

'I'm going to see that burning hunk behind the bar,' one of them tripped off to flirt outrageously with Derek. The lights come down lower and the music started pumping over the sound system, 90's dance music. Daryl shook his head when he was tried to be pulled up to Dance. Merle had no shame Daryl drew the line in the sand at dancing. He watched Carol and her friends dancing around.

He watched as the Greene girls come into the club. He watched the younger one cast her eyes around the pub and meekly followed her sister out to the dance floor and was dancing awkward. He caught Derek's eye, they all had eyes on the Greene girls and were surprised to see a big drug pass off go down on the dance floor in the dark where they thought no one was watching. The younger one was the carrier and the dealer. He saw a blade in her hand as the lights flashed. The deal was done within 1 minute and they were slowly making their way off the floor. 

They drew Derek down to pour them drinks. Sitting drinking and both sisters tried to flirt with Derek. The blonde who had been flirting with Derek come back to the table and looked at Daryl and pulled him onto the dance floor, they wanted to get a good look at who had taken the drugs. She took a selfie with Daryl managing to get him in the back ground then grinded dancing with Daryl. The other blonde come back and they sandwiched him dancing because they could.

All the time he could feel her eyes on him, the last call had been called and the other bartender told Derek he could try his luck with the blonde who had been giving him the eye all night. The dance floor was still moving and Derek come out to the dance floor and tried his luck dancing catching most of the pubs eyes esp the blonde. The night slowly wound up Daryl was half laying back in the chair with his blonde facing him, sitting on him, she looked passed out drunk.

All and all there were 7 of them left and Carol's little group of friends left, they were asked to leave and they all tumbled out to the car park. He gave Carol a nod as she told him she was going to be with her friends all weekend and she would catch him around.

They knew there were eyes and ears every where, Daryl pulled the blonde to him and asked, 'You wana come to mine?'

'Well we gotta motel with a spa pool, you should come with us,' she told him. He pretended to stumble off with the group seeing Carol going off with her friends. She already told him earlier via text she was staying with friends for the weekend to keep away from Ed. He was pleased about that. He still did't like the look on her face when she thought he was going off with the girls.

They all stumbled into the motel rooms, the two men and one of the girls raced around checking for bugs and anything. Daryl had managed to clue Merle in that these women were FBI agents he worked with. He was a little disappointed he wasn't going to get lucky that night but he kept up the ruse with Daryl. He suggested he went into the bedroom and watch whatever he wanted. They ordered enough room service and were all over each other when it was dropped off. They stayed up two hours sorting out details of the case. Things were moving sooner than they thought there was going to be a big deal go down in 4 days.

'You both need to be gone by Tuesday,' Kate told them. Both Daryl and Derek were ready to move out.

'Change of plan, Merle needs to go too,' J.J told Daryl, she was still on his knee because there was no where else to sit since she was still sitting there since room service was dropped off.

'If they fine out honey, they'll kill him, is there anyone else you got close too?' Penelope asked, Daryl thought of Carol and nodded.

'Carol the waitress,' he told them. 

'Leave it with me, she can win a competition or something for tomorrow, I'll get her out of here,' Penelope told him. He was relieved some. He knew she had no family. 'But now come on lover,' she pulled her husband to his feet dragging him to the bedroom with the en-suite. Daryl moved J.J to the spare space and they all looked towards the closed door.

'You think they will be quiet?' Kate asked

'Doubt it,' Daryl told them. He kicked them off the couch and shut his eyes thinking they were going to do this, get everyone out before the shit went down, even tomorrow.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

'J.J just do it,' Daryl told her tilting his neck a little, she leaned in and giggled, Daryl threw his hands up in the air. 'Kate?'

Kate shook her head, 'I'm married,'

'Come on, we got to go out to the Greene farm,' Daryl looked at Derek.

'I love you man not that much,' Derek told him.

'Garcia?' he looked at Derek's wife.

'Come on then sugar cube, into the bathroom, my chocolate sauce gets jealous,' she bounced off to the bathroom, Derek watched them.

'You not back in 2 minutes I'm coming in,' he told them.

In the bathroom Daryl tilted his neck and Penelope giggled as she come close. 

'Geeze why it so fucken hard to give me a hicky, just do it, I gotta bail before someone thinks we getting married in here,' Daryl told her pulling her head to his neck and she went to work, she moved up and down, towards the front of his neck so he wouldn't be able to hide it. She pulled back to admire her handy work. She put her hand over  her mouth he was going to kill her.

'You smell nice, like apple cinnamon,' she told him, Derek was knocking at the door, 'So handsome but so alone, like 'Sad Sam' at the pound, when  you going to do something about that?'

'Don't need complications,' he told her.

'What about this girl then do we really need to move her?' she asked him, he thought about it.

'I'll ask her to come with me,' Daryl told  her looking at his neck in the mirror. He gave a inward groan of some of the things  he did with his job. This was one of the lowest things he had done. Now he had to move his brother in case they linked him somehow. He needed to think a little. He would have to move Merle and sell the garage or something or just walk away.

'Baby you going to ask her with that on  your neck she will slap you,' Penelope told him.

'She'll understand,' he told her, he hoped she would. Maybe. If she didn't see his neck before agreeing to come with him.

'My little peach fluff,' Penelope rubbed the stubble on his face, 'She's not going to understand unless you tell her, let me go in and get her,'

'Whats going on with you two, you been......................' she asked him.

'Nothings going on,' Daryl walked out, he paused in the lounge with Merle and told them he would be ready to roll out let him talk to Carol then  he might need them to come help. Merle was looking at the huge bruising on Daryl's neck with wide open eyes not really believing what he was seeing. Derek had his wife wrapped up in his arm's he would be leaving today, Daryl tonight not before doing a visit to the Greenes farm with Merle to work on a piece of farm equipment. Derek just had to basically swing by his pad and gather some gear and go.

Both men left the room and walked to there own apartment, Merle had been out to the Greene's so many times working on equipement they didn't look twice at him now and they certainly hadn't looked at Daryl the few times he had gone out with him taking photos of the lay of the land with his pen camera. He had gathered more information on his few trips out than he had thought he would. Photos of different people out there, who was involved and who wasn't.

He looked across at Carol's place and could see her moving about, she was dressed and looked like she just got home from her friends place.  When he come downstairs wrapping a scarf around his neck so she couldn't see it and so it wouldn't look out of place because he sometimes wore on on his bike, she was just leaving the building he had his leathers on helmet in hand. He walked across the road to say hi.

'You going to work,' he asked her, 'Need a ride,'

She looked across the road, she was holding the keys to her car so she shook her head.

'I broke up with Ed, I was going to tell you last night,' she told him, he nodded pulling on his bike helmet.

'Good, I'll pick you up at 7,' he told her.

'Daryl.................... did you? Did you sleep with that women?' she asked him.

'Ask no questions get no lies, we all make mistakes, thought you were still with fuck face,'  he told her, he gave her a nod and walked back to his bike and drove off leaving her standing there wondering why she agreed to a date with a guy who slept with someone else last night. She shook her head fighting off the jealously that she shouldn't be feeling. She didn't even really know  him. He was a flight type, never make anything of himself but there was something about him she just couldn't put her finger on. She just had the feeling he was  hiding something from her.

She could tell he was a good guy but she just didn't know what was going on. She walked over to  her car and headed on her way to work pulling in to the car park not far behind Daryl. He looked around and saw J.J and Penelope nearby. He chewed his lip looking at Carol and then nodded, he went across to the car Carol had driven in tapping on the window and leaned in when she wound the window down. 

'Do you think there something of a future for us?' he asked her. She opened her mouth and spluttering sounds come out. 'Cos if you do, I need you to trust me, and go with thoses girls in the car over there, they will explain everything,'

He leaned in and kissed  her, Carol nodded, she gathered her purse and wallet. 

'You got a passport or anything?' he asked her, she shook her head.

'All my id's in here, bank details,' She pulled out a tiny little box out of her bag, it seemed to be a never ending bag, 'I've even go a emergency bag in the trunk, in case........... in case I had to run from Ed,' she finished with whisper.

'Get it and go with those women, I'll see you tonight, ring your boss tell him your sick,' Daryl told her, helping her gather her stuff and basically pushing her into the back of the car with Kate, Carol looked at the women in surprise.

'We got it from here handsome,' Penelope told him and he watched as they left the car park. He knew she would know everything she needed to know in the next few minutes he felt good knowing she was gone. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl walked back to the back door of the garage walking into the pit area he saw Beth Greene standing there talking to Merle. There was a big piece of machinery in the bay. Daryl looked around finding it odd that Beth would be dropping off such a big bit of machinery off. Daryl stood back not quite hearing the conversation about it.

'Daddy said not to come out to the farm to do it  here and they will pick it up on Monday,' She told Merle.

Merle stood there wiping his hands on the rag he was cleaning them with. Daryl moved closer to the bit of machinery then looked across at the teen. She was lying about something but she had an air of arrogance about her that she knew she wouldn't be questioned. She looked at him, Daryl unwrapped his scarf from around his neck and looked at the high school girl. He couldn't work her out. Behind her eyes was just evil, not something you wanted to see from a 17 year old girl.

She stared at him and at his neck, he knew it would be around town in no time that he was a player and slept around. No one spread gossip faster than teenage high school girls. He needed as much gossip out there about him being a player the better.

'I have to go, school, enjoy your day,' She told him. She flounced out of the garage into a car that pulled up outside. Daryl moved around looking at the huge piece of machinery she had brought into the garage. Towed it there herself the whole way in the old truck she pulled outside once she put the machinery in the garage. It didn't make sense.

Merle moved close to his brother, 'They ever dropped anything off before?'

'Never,' Merle looked at his brother. 

It didn't make sense, nothing she did made sense, what sort of teenager would be seen driving that old truck or bring something like that into town as a favour for her Dad, plus she was picked up by her older sister outside. Daryl was sure the younger sister was more involved than the older one.

'Lets get out of here,' Daryl grabbed his brothers arm and they both run out of the back door.

Beth Greene grinned at her sister and pushed a button on a hand held device in her hand, 'Woops, suckers!'

They climbed onto Daryl bike, he kick started it and drove out of the car park. When they felt the heat on their backs they went fast to their home. 

 They felt the rumble from the explosion from inside the car, Beth was the mastermind behind the swap, she'd planned to get the Dixon brothers out at the farm but her Daddy told her she couldn't kill anymore guys that annoyed her on the farm that she had to come up with her own plan's on how to do things. He already had enough problems with keeping the farm on the down low without having two of the guys from the garage go missing on it.

She felt slighted that the guy from the bar ignored her and sent her out of the bar yesterday and she heard that he and those two took women home from the bar. She wasn't very happy about it when she saw the marks around the younger brothers neck but she really wanted to get the bartender now. That's where they were heading now.

Daryl pulled out his phone ringing Derek, he answered.

'Go, go, go, Beth Greenes blowing shit up,' Daryl said into the phone. He heard movement on the other end of the phone.

'Pick me up,' He told Daryl. 

He knew Derek would be running, he grabbed his bag and his id. Cleared the house in less than 1 minute of all the things that if anyone found would link him to the FBI. Merle grabbed his stuff just as quick. Only grabbing what was important to him and it fitted into a tiny bag, everything else he was ready to say goodbye too. Daryl had warned him that something like this may happen. He had his stuff ready to throw together should he need too.

Both brothers pulled on their jackets and left on their bikes, Merle went straight ahead as Daryl took a side street and slowed down picking up Derek who pulled on a helmet and climbed onto the back of his bike. Then they were gone. Faster out of town, than anyone would have expected. They could hear fire department heading towards the fire. They could see the black smoke from the tryres burning up into the sky. They kept going.

************************************************** 

Carol looked around the car at the women who were driving her out of town quickly. She recognized them from being the women that Daryl and Merle left with last night. She did a little panic but for some dumb reason she trusted Daryl, she was taking a leap of faith with him for him. The driver turned up the music, the other two looked at her and put their fingers to their lips warning her not to say anything.

Carol opened and closed her mouth a few times deciding to not ask and trust Daryl. She didn't think he would put her in a car with someone he took home to sleep with last night to put her into a situation where she would be put on the spot like this. She glanced at the women she was with in the car and tried to give them a smile and a brave face.

Maybe Daryl just had her kidnapped. She put her hand on the door no one was talking and she was starting to panic a little. The brunette put her hand on her knee and her finger to her lips again. 

10 miles out of town they pulled over on the side of the road and moved their bags into another vehicle. Another driver went into the original car.  They all stood looking at each other and at Carol. She looked around looking like she was going to break into a run.

'Its ok, its ok, don't panic, Penelope, Kate and J.J, ' the blonde who'd been over the bartender told her pointing to herself and the other two women. She was wearing an odd assemble of clothes and hot pink shoes.  'You want a mint?'

'Whats going on?' Carol asked them. She had no idea what was even going on. She was confused still, where was Daryl?

They all looked as they heard a sound and black smoke going into the air forming a cloud of smoke above town.

'Lets go,' The brunette said, she took the keys and the blonde put her hand over her mouth and they pushed her into the truck. They left quickly. Carol had no idea what was going on or what she was even doing with theses women climbed into the back of the truck she was along for the ride to the end.

They had been driving for about 20 minutes when motor bikes come up behind them and passed them.

'Oh thank god,' Penelope whispered. They followed the bikes for another hour before hitting the city and followed using key cards to get into a basement of a grey building then the bikes and trucks parked. 

The bikes parked beside the truck, Carol was surprised to see both Daryl and Derek the bartender climb off Daryl's bike, and off the bike ahead of Daryl's his brother. Penelope run around to hold the bartender. Daryl was saying something to them. He opened up the door to help her out.

'Hey? You ok?' he asked her.

'What's going on.......... I don't understand are you a secret agent or something?' Carol was confused, she was still in her waitress uniform. He helped her out of the truck and hugged and kissed her.

'F.B.I, I've been undercover,' Daryl told her. Carol didn't ask her anything else. 

Merle and Carol were put into a waiting room to waiting. They were swapping stories, both had nothing to go back for. Carol liked Daryl and was interested in seeing what was going to happen next after they finished their reports. Carol lay down on the couch watching the small tv in the waiting room. Merle made them coffee and they both sat back for the long wait. It was going to be a long wait. They were both going to be given new id, new names, new lives.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Carol and Merle were sitting in the waiting room for so long that they got bored. Merle peeked out the door and shut it, he didn't see anyone. Carol pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and balled up her jacket and decided to take a well earned nap.

She was well aware she was still in her waitress uniform and she had nothing else that she owned with her. She'd left town on the encouragement of Daryl and now was locked with Merle Dixon of all people in a waiting room. Food had appeared in the room via a women who she hadn't met yet and Merle seemed to take a left out of Carol's book and flip the legs out of the lazy boy and soon they were both napping.

With all the things running though Carol's mind all she could think of was  _Daryl didn't sleep with that women._

She went through the past couple of months to see if anything about him gave her any indication he was F.B.I she shook her head and couldn't think of any except when he held her that night she was lost she knew he liked her, but then the next he left with a women in the bar. Now she knew it was all a set up.

Now she just wanted to shower and get out of her uniform and sleep, she couldn't understand why she was so tired. Stress and over excitement possibly. or they could be pumping something into room to make her tired. or maybe it was just Daryl knew he was coming off undercover and wanted her.

Wanted her to come with him. She had no idea how it would work. If they took Merle and her were the Greene's just going to think they left town she didn't know. She didn't know anything. Soon even with her brain going so fast it gave up trying to figure it all out and wait.

Carol felt someone shaking her awake.

'You ok?' She cracked her eyes open to see blue eyes looking in hers.

'Tired, did you drug me?' She had a headache that come with sleeping during the day.

'No, your just tired I think............ come on lets go,' Daryl stood back and Carol sat up looking around.

Penelope pushed past Daryl, 'Come on sleeping beauty your coming to my house and I'll run you a nice bath and find you some clothes.............. What?' she looked at her husband and then Daryl. 'All my clothes match i just choose not to wear them that way, I'll have something for her until you can take her shopping.'

'What ever you say my custard cream,' Derek looked at her, 'All your clothes match,'

'Just because you got some last night doesn't mean you can sass me my chocolate pudding,' Penelope threatened him.

'Coming?' Daryl asked, 'I can give you a tee shirt.................... you could just wear that,'

'Just a tee shirt?' Carol shook her head at the image.

'You guys for fuck sakes Merle needs a drink,' Merle told them. He had a habit of referring to himself as Merle, 'A long cool drink, not of chocolate sauce either,'

'Gross Merle,' Daryl helped Carol to her feet and they all made their way to the lift and down to the car park, Carol was cold and starting to shiver. Daryl looked at her, and wished he could give her his jacket

'I;d give you my jacket but I'm gonna ride my bike................... I'll meet you at Morgan's,' Daryl opened the back door of the SUV and she climbed into the back, Derek handed over his jacket for her to put on and she snuggled into it. Thankful she had something to wear that wasn't her uniform.

They cranked up the heat because she was still shaking she sat and watched Derek and his wife interacting, she felt so stupid, to be fooled for so long between him and Daryl that they were never who they said they were. Now she was supposed to trust Daryl, follow him here, or was he going to give her a new identity and send her on her way. She had no family or really close friends. 

She shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep, she could see the tail lights of the bikes in front of her on the road. She had her wallet and some money, her bag. They were passing motels. She wanted out of the SUV.

'Stop, stop.................. let me out,' she leaned forward so Derek could hear her. 'Please.................. let me out............'

The tone of her voice made him indicate to pull over to the side if the road. They both looked around at her wondering if she was going to be sick or something.

'You ok Carol,' Penelope asked.

'No............... no I'm not................ why am I here? Please drop me off at that motel,' Carol pointed to one down the road.

Derek shook his head, 'Not on your life princess and the pea, Daryl will boot my arse,' Derek told her, she tried the door it was locked, he saw the panic in her face and he clicked the unlock button and she climbed on and moved onto the path. She was bending over trying to get her breath, she was a little cold, she was tired and confused.

'Why am I here?' Carol asked Penelope when she come out of the SUV to try talk her down a little.

'I think handsome took a little shine to you.................... never seen him want to ................. Daryl doesn't normally................... Derek baby, why is Carol here?' Penelope wasn't to sure herself why Daryl brought her, he could have easily just left her behind. 

'He...................... fuck I don't really know, I haven't really been able to talk with him,.................................... he's a good man Carol, he might have a little ..........................oh fuck,' Derek saw two sets of head lights coming back to where they were standing, 'Ask the man himself,'

Daryl climbed off his bike and walked over looking at them wondering why everyone was standing outside the SUV in the dark and cold. Carol was shivering still.

'Whats going on?' He looked at Carol.

'Carol wants to know why you brought her?' Derek told him. They just stood there waiting for a once in a life time oppertunity for them to see Daryl put himself on the line and tell a women he more than liked her.

'What so you thought you'd stop in the cold she's shaking,' He walked up to Carol and pulled her in for a kiss, it was their first one, sparks were flying there was something there, 'Please get in the car before you get sick, 5 minutes please Carol,'

Carol nodded and let him put her back in the car. Penelope was giggling like a school girl.

'This is better than a love story................................ Daryl Dixon's in Lurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeee!'

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope towed Carol through her house to the spare bedroom complete with a en-suite. She turned the heat on and wrapped her up in a big fluffy dressing gown with a pair of big rabbit slippers to keep her feet warm. Carol didn't care, she was tired and cold. On her way through the house she saw wedding photos of her and Derek, they looked really in love, Daryl had been best man and a dark haired women a brides maid.

Daryl tapped on the bedroom door looking in to see if she was ok. He put a bag on the bed opening it up, she watched as he took out some clothes and put them on the bed, tee shit and a pair of sweat pants. 

'You ok?' he asked Carol, Penelope left them too it with final words.

'I'm going to order dinner, have a bath, warm up, have a little kissy kissy and then come see me,' then she flounced out to go have some kissy kissy herself.

Carol was embarrassed because it was the first time she'd been left alone with him, also she wasnt' too sure what was going on. She liked him, she really really like him and now he'd basically kidnapped her to bring her with him. Told her he was with F.B.I and now she was confused about where their friendship was going or what the hell was going on.

'Hi,' He looked at her wrapped up with Penelopes robe and big fluffy slippers. She looked cute as fuck. Really cute, she was still shivering so he turned up the heater in the room and went turning on the one in the bathroom, he was cold too, driving on his bike all the way to the city then from work to here and his clothes were not set up for long term riding on his bike. 

He moved around and started filling the bath for her. He knew he was going to have to show her his neck. He hoped she would keep being understanding.

'We gonna need to talk about all this............. everything,' he told her, she was still standing there watching him him quietly. She gave him a little nod, he looked at her.

'Don't be mad, its from Penelope did it, cos............. we were undercover and we had to look like we were doing, you know,' Daryl told her, in the end he unwrapped his scarf so she could see his bite marks on his neck. He rubbed them, they were deep purple and she stared with her big blue eyes.

'Penelope did that?'

'Cos we were supposed to go to the Greene farm and .............. you know, they thought we had a one night stand but really it was just them hooking up and swapping files and stuff, then Merle and I were supposed to go out then the little Greene girl blew up the garage,'

'Did you have sex last night?'

'No I told you, Penelope did that,' Daryl run his hand through his hair, 'Come on have a bath, warm up we can talk after we eat,'

In another area of the house, Derek had his wife bent over the bathroom sink. They just tumbled out of the shower together and he was going hard, she was holding onto the sink watching them through the mirror. She missed her husbands touch and missed having sex with him. She watched as his dark hand cupped her creamy breast. She arched her neck a little so he could get better access to it.

His other hand reached down to stroke her clit and watched her, his eyes on her as he brought her to orgasm. He followed quickly after her, shuddering, leaving a tiny little tooth mark on her shoulder.

'I missed you,' She whispered.

'I missed you too my beauty Queen,' he turned her around and pulled her hard to him, they took their time getting dressed and fell onto their bed making out together a bit longer.

Merle was sitting on the couch flicking through the tv channels, the sounds coming from Dereks bedroom let him know they were going to be a while. He'd listened outside Daryl and Carol's room and could only hear little whispering. He didn't know if they were together or not but he knew they liked each other. He was starving so he made himself at home, finding the phone number to local pizza place and ordered pizza's to be delivered. He found Derek's wallet on the bench and took out some money and a tip paying for it.

'Pizza's here,' He called down the hall. 

Two couples come out of the bedrooms to eat. Carol wearing Daryl's clothes, and Penelope looked like she had been well and truly fucked. All the men's eyes went from one to the other. Derek looked at Daryl, he was freshly showered. He could tell they hadn't done anything. but they were holding hands.

'Ummm Daryl could you put that scarf back on?' Derek didn't like looking at the marks on him that his wife had left. Even for the job and fun, he still didn't like it.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope was sitting on her husband, straddled him running her hands over Dereks beautiful abs. Feeling every bump of them. He was hard as a rock almost begging her to sit on him but she was ignoring his needs and was focused on his abs and also talking about Carol and Daryl. The last thing he wanted to be talking about in bed before sex was his best mates sex life.

'Do you think I should just go in there and check everything is ok?'

'No Pen................. please........come on,'

'But she looks so nervous, maybe he should take the couch, its like we are forcing them together by giving them both the spare room,'

'My vanilla cream, please...................... climb on,' 

Derek tried to move so he was angling himself up so he could slip inside her, he tilted her hips and pulled her down onto him. Both of them groaned a little as he pushed his way inside.

'She looks so nervous,'

'Baby girl if you go in there Daryl's going to flip his lid....................... honey cake I don't wanna talk about him right now,'

'But,'

Derek trust up into his wife.

'Look at me, they are adults, he can sleep on the floor, fuck................. he can sleep in the bath for all I fucken care, ............. I ............ don't wann................talk,'

Derek pulled her down so he could kiss her a little to try make her stop talking.

'oh my chocolate thunder, ......................... Oh my .............. god!'

Derek rubbed his thumb across a nipple then kissed behind her ear the way she liked it. She moved on him because she knew he wanted it, he flipped her on the matress because he wanted to be the one in control and watch her. Lie on top of her. Two months away from each other they were going to be going into work on Monday walking funny he knew that for sure.

Things were not going as well in the other bedroom down the hall. They heard the shower running in the main bedroom because Merle was taking a shower, and Daryl had to give him some clothes too. He knew tomorrow they were going to have to go shopping for everyone for clothes. Carol was in the bathroom again, he didn't know what the hell was going on in there but he could hear her whispering to herself.

In the end he turned on the guest bedroom tv and dvd player on. Penelope had a stash of chick flicks in there. He looked through them and the only one he thought he could watch again was  _50 first dates._ He lay down on the bed watching the tv.

'Are you coming out?' he called out to her.

The door creaked open and she looked at him and nodded. He pulled back the blankets on the bed so she could get in, he scooted around slipping under the covers too. So he wasn't lying on all the blankets. He still had his track pants and tee shirt on and tried to basically ignore her hoping that might calm her a little.

She kept glancing at him, they were in the dark watching the movie when she eventually started asking questions and she led with the one he was dreading.

'Why did you want me to come? Risk everything to bring me?' 

Daryl glanced at her a little and then come out with a reason, he leaned back on his pillow. He really wasn't that good with girls but Derek had given him a little pep talk in the kitchen earlier with how to say it.

'I like you..................... ummmmmmmm well, don't you think................ I mean.......... I ain't never felt like this about a girl before, you make me have feeling I've never had before, I thought we could explore that? Maybe I could................I don't know maybe......................'

'Feelings? You brought me here because you might have feelings? You pulled me away because you......Maybe?..................' Carol didn't know what to think, she didn't want feelings, he made her heart ache and he thought he might have feelings.

'Fine, night!' Carol wriggled down in the bed to go to sleep she turned her back on him.

He didn't need to be a mind reader to know he fucked it up. He had more that feelings he was freaking right out because he had love at first sight feelings that he'd been ignoring for 2 months. 

Carol stared at the tv on the wall in the dark, she was mad, she had feelings. More than feelings, she trusted him, jumped in a car with strangers, spent a whole day freaking out at the F.B.I building waiting for him. Basically thrown away everything for a maybe................... Maybe she should just slap him silly. Maybe she should kick him onto the floor, Maybe she should wait till he slept and just maybe leave. Fucken Maybe.

'Ummmmm I can tell by the way your holding your body your really mad,' Daryl reached under the covers and rubbed her back, he could feel the tell tail signs that she was starting to cry. 'I'm a dick, Maybe I fell for you two months ago and come every day for a meal just to see you pretty smile,'

Carol was just sniffing only, tears were keeping away a bit at the moment.

'Maybe I'm scared to admit .................. I look at you and my heart pumps fast, .............. Roll back over?'

Carol stilled and then rolled over towards him, he wriggled down in the bed.

'I wanted to keep you safe because I want you...................... like.............. I don't know............. like Morgan wants Garica................. for good, to keep.......... you know what I mean?'

'You want to keep me? Like a pet?' Carol was so confused, she thought Morgan and Garcia were married.  'They are married, how could we be like them?'

'Well.................... ' Daryl thought fuck it and leaned in to give her a little kiss, she responded by pulling on his tee shirt pulling him closer. She responded to his kiss feeling the feelings he was talking about.  She had the feelings and the feelings were pooling between her legs. She could feel his feelings from kissing rubbing against her thighs. He pulled her close putting his arm behind her dragging her onto him. He pulled away a little.

'Yeah like Morgan and Garcia, don't you feel it?' he asked her.

'I'm feeling it on my leg,'

'No the ..................' he dipped his head again and she felt it all right, she felt like she wanted to climb him like a tree, she pushed him back a little before she made a really really bad choice.

'I feel it,' 

He pulled her into his arms a little not really ready for both for them to take it any further than touching each other and kissing. They rolled around kissing swapping from top to the bottom for some time before finally growing a little tired rubbing each others backs to fall asleep. 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

'So, you have ...... feelings?' Derek jogged along the foot path, Daryl was jogging along with him.

He honestly didn't know why he even agreed to jog along with him, he was always left in his dust. He always went harder and faster than Daryl. Today he was keeping it low key, mainly because he promised Penelope to find out the gossip if he could. 

'Its deeper than that, here, and here,' Daryl pointed to his head and his heart.

'Reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllly!' 

'Shut up,' Daryl jogged along, 'Don't tease me,'

'Are you in LUVVVVVVVRRRRRRRRREE?' Derek kept teasing him. 'Daryl Dixon's in love, can I be your best man?'

'Shut up man, I don't know, I'm going to freak out or something and keep running,' Daryl was barely keeping his shit together, 'Don't freak me out, I'm going to try,'

They jogged in science for a while. Derek kept glancing at his friend for a while, before reaching out punching him on the arm. 

'Daryl's in love, never thought I would see the day,' he panted.

Back at the house, Carol rolled over feeling around the bed for Daryl he wasn't there. She sat up a little looking around trying to see if he was in the bathroom, there was a tap on the bedroom door. 

'Come in,' Carol called out.

A blonde head poked around the door and looked in at Carol who was swamped in the blankets still in Daryl's clothes. She sat on the edge of the bed. She had breakfast for both of them on a tray, and chocolate, she passed Carol a bar and she held the tray while Carol moved up the bed to get comfortable.

She poured her a cup of coffee too. There was small plates to put food onto, bacon piled high, eggs, french toast, juice and tomato's, fried mushrooms. Carol's tummy rumbled.

'Looks good, did you make it for everyone?' Carol asked.

'Just you, me and Merle, because our bodies are not our temples,' She laughed, 'They are back on training schedules, they need to get fitter again, they both put on some love handles from eating take aways for 2 months,  and by love handles, I mean those cute little things on their sides,'

'Clefts?' Carol asked, 'Is that them? They have abs?'

'Honey, have you not seen him with his shirt off,' Penelope asked, 'I'm going to have to tip something on him, so he takes his shirt off,'

'I don't know I'm just wondering what the heck I'm still doing here,' Carol told her, she reached out taking some bacon.

'Well the thing is, I think he's in love, or extremely infatuated, he never brought a girl home to meet us or stay over, or ever indicated he had any sorts of feeling for anyone,' Penelope told her, 'come on eat before they get home with the 'your body your your temple' crap, honey, his body is my temple but I love bacon,'

Carol gave her a little grin and took the tray so they could sit side by side, Penelope turned the tv on and put a movie on.

'See this is the life, make them work, we do girl stuff....................... oh we have to go shopping,' she told Carol, 'They hate shopping lets make them go shopping,'

'Isn't that a little mean?' Carol looked at her.

'Yes but................... my body is his temple and Mama needs some new shoes,' 

'Well I need a new wardrobe,' Carol told her.

They were sitting and giggling and eating, Penelope told Carol how many stories she had for the ten years she knew Daryl. Soby the time two sweaty men come to the door to see what the giggles were about, they both put their hands up in the air refusing to say anything but looking at each other and giggling. They were swapped in blankets, watching a movie. Derek shook his head.

'Girl you ate all the bacon?'

'No honey Carol did, she's got a bacon problem, I tried to stop her,' Penelope glanced over at her husband who was dripping with sweat.

'Now that right there is a lie,' Derek shook his head and pulled his shirt off his head, 'I'm going to shower,'

'Thats my cue to go watch,' she bent over pecking Carol on the cheek, 'Its a fun sport you should try it, I call it the 'dreamy steamy' window shopping,'

She flounced out of the room after her sexy husband who was in the bathroom, calling out, 'You coming baby girl?'

'Not yet handsome!' she said as she shut the bedroom door behind her. Daryl looked at Carol then down the hall when they heard giggles coming from their bedroom.

'Sorry about that,' he was still standing in the door way, he was dripping, his hair was wet dripping, he was starting to smell. She could start to smell him from the door. She gave him a little half grin. She like her, Penelope was funny, she hadn't laughed so hard in  a long time as she did in bed that morning with her telling her all the Daryl secrets she knew.

'You going to take a shower?' Carol asked him, he nodded and pulled off his shirt and walked through to the bathroom, she got a good look at the body Penelope had told her about, he looked damn fine and he had tattoo's things that she really really liked. He stopped turned around looking at her looking at her.

'You wanna try the 'Dreamy Steamy Window?'

'Did you just ask me to come watch you shower?' Carol asked him, he blushed a great deal, she was keen to go watch him shower, he was standing there in running shorts looking adorably cute and also embarrassed now about asking her to come watch him shower.

'Maybe,'

'I'm not going to watch, but I do need to take a shower,'

His face flamed even more red, if that was even possible, she moved off the bed pushed the door shut and followed him into the bathroom. 

Once she was in there she was nervous, he looked nervous. They both stood there looking at each other not knowing what to do now they were actually in the bathroom, Daryl really needed to shower because he was really starting to get ripe. She moved around and turned the shower on. She pulled off her clothes and stepped in.

'You coming or what?'

'Not yet,' Daryl muttered and dropped his pants and climbed in behind her. 

She glanced down he was quite impressive, but first she wanted to get him smelling nice. She moved out of the way of the water and pushed him under. Picking up the shower gel she started at the top of his head, he stood there like a dummy as she washed him. By the time she got to his lower belly he was rock hard, she made him turn around. He groaned at that, and sighed as she washed his back.

He couldn't cope any longer turning back and kissing her hard. She wrapped her soapy hand around his shaft and run her hand up and down his shaft. She had touched it briefly last night but touching and looking at it right now was turning her on. He leaned back against the shower wall with his head back against it. His balls were heavy she washed them, rolling them around in her hands. She stroked him hard and fast until he had pre cum dripping out of his head.

She let him go all of a sudden to wash herself, he stayed where he was with his raging hard on watching her wash her hair, her breasts, her stomach, then he watched her hands dip between her legs, he couldn't help it, he grabbed his cock and tugged at it a few times watching her hand wash between her legs. She stopped what she was doing and watched him tug himself off while his eyes were on her breast and her hand between her legs. He spurted against the wall of the shower and on his own stomach. She looked at him and gave him a smile.

'So, I was going to get back to that,' She told him.

'Couldn't help it, you left me hanging with aching balls,' he muttered, he set about washing himself and helping her wash too before they both stepped out of the shower. Wrapping themselves in towels to get dried. His full intention was to go back to bed, but he knew they had to go shopping.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Derek groaned as he rolled over, both his and Penelope's phones were ringing off the the hook. He looked at them and kept making love to his wife, there was nothing he hated more than having his phone go off for a job, he couldn't understand why his phone was even ringing, it wan't supposed to be ringing at all. They were supposed to have a full week off work to get their lives back after being on assignment for such a long time. 

Derek had intentions of spending most of that with his hands on Penelope and being naked. He really didn't care what anyone else was doing he hoped that both Daryl and Carol left soon taking his brother with him so he could make love to his wife on the kitchen table, couch and a few other places they liked. He just needed to get Daryl to take his girl and his brother away, far away from his house.

'You think something's happening?' he grunted.

'Get the phone baby,' Penelope moaned into his neck. 'Baby..........................'

'Who the fuck is ringing me, us?' he mumbled.

There was banging on the door, Daryl was trying to tell them something, Derek pulled a sheet up as he burst into their room. To be honest it wasn't something he hadn't seen before. He stood there staring at them. He was holding his phone in his hand. 

'Those's Greene girls slipped the police, they think they could be heading towards us here,'

'You are joking right?'

'Nope, get up get dress, we going into protection,' Daryl told them. 'They only just noticed they were gone, could have been gone for hours,'

'For fuck sakes,' Derek moaned, 'Get out,'

He could hear scrambling as they raced for clothes. He stuck his head back around the  door again. 

'Get some clothes for Carol,' He called out to Penelope.

'On it doll,' she called out.

Daryl ran back into his room, Carol was putting on shoes with a bewildered look on her face. She didn't question him at all when he said move, she dropped her towel and pulled on clothes as quickly as possible. She had her work shoes on with Penelope's pants and a tee shirt of Daryl's she was an adorable mess. He made a mental note to take her shopping as soon as possible. He watched as she tried to tighten them around her waist and groaned a little knowing she had no bra or panties on. It wasn't time to be even thinking about getting her some clothes.

They were ready to go within 4 minutes looking at Daryl's watch as they moved to the front door, there was a knock. They were being picked up but the knock stopped everyone. Merle bumped into Daryl. Derek who was at the back turned to go back down their hall, he had his gun drawn, it was too quick, something was off. He was moving down the hall looking towards the bedroom's listening to hear if someone was coming from behind.

'Sound's like a girl,' Merle whispered to his brother.

Daryl peeked in the little hole, a big blue eye was staring back at him, the brunette was tossing her hair behind her. Their hair was everywhere, they looked a little crazy and they was not going to stop by the looks of things. The younger one had a big bag and was tapping her foot wild eyed looking around at her sister. Her real personality seemed to be coming tot the surface. She was talking to her sister and she tried the door which was locked and then kicked at the door  a few times. Then stared in the eye thing again, she pushed some hair out of her eyes with her right hand which she also had a gun in it. She looked wired. She turned and pointed it at her sister telling her to be quiet and behave.

The brunette come forward and Daryl could see the petrol can in her hand they started pouring it over the door and it leaked under the door. It pooled around Daryl's feet. She backed away down the hall and they threw a match at the door.

Daryl just about freaked out, quickly they turned moving fast they all run back through the back of the apartment. Daryl's feet were on fire, Carol grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and smashed the fire out. They pulled at his shoes getting them off. He was thankful for socks and quick thinking he only seemed to have a tiny burn on his feet but the fire was starting to eat into the apartment. Daryl and Derek checked their gun's.

Derek pulled the main fire alarm in the hall so other residence in the building could get out. They went into Derek and Penelope's room shutting the door behind them.

Merle picked up their alarm clock and smashed the window open, threw the  bedspread off their bed over the edge of the window and began to climb out over the side of the window so he could help the girls down. 

'Be careful where you point that honey,' Penelope whispered. She seemed more worried about the gun than the raging fire through the apartment.

'Hush now buttercup, get out the window,'

'No way its a drop I'll break my heels,' Penelope whispered. Derek bent down pulling her shoes off her and throwing her trainers out the window.

'Those's girls are crazy, get out the window,' Daryl almost pushed Carol out the window. He stood watching while Carol landed in Merle's arm's. He then helped Derek man handle his wife out the window because she didn't want to go, she was frightened to move by this stage. Daryl jumped out behind them, Derek went back to grab something and come out ten seconds later with a bag.

 They grabbed the girls hands and pulled them along as the crept along the side of the apartments. There was sounds of window's breaking in their apartment as it began to burn. They moved hiding behind a big bush waiting to see if someone was coming to get them.

'Are we really running away from a 17 year old girl?' Penelope whispered.

'Yes, she's crazy, she blew up the garage,' Carol whispered back. 'She's ................ the mastermind behind everything, I thought it was Maggie but its Beth, that girl likes to burn shit up,' she put her hand over her mouth with a little squeak as the two girl's in question sauntered past their hiding spot. They were laughing and almost patting each other on the back. Moving across the road to watch and see if they would bring dead bodies out. It was a drop to the ground and the windows didn't open they took their chances they would still be locked in the building. Not making it to a fire escape.

They climbed the neighbors fence and then the next. Derek rang their ride and they were picked up a block away just as they heard fire truck heading towards the direction of their apartment. Penelope's face fell as they looked and could see black smoke going up to the sky.

'That girl sure likes to set things on fire,' Daryl said.

'My wedding album,' Penelope sobbed as they drove off in the truck with Kate behind the wheel.

'Got it princess,' Derek handed her the bag with photo albums and her jewelry box. 'I grabbed it cos you love them.'

'You got them?'

'Sure did,'

'What are we doing now Kate?' Daryl asked.

'Your relocating at the moment, top secret until they can catch these girls,' she told them.

'Do you think? I mean................ if its ok...............' Carol stalled, she was half sitting on Daryl in the back of the SVU because they just jumped in it as it barely slowed down to pick them up. 'I need................ can I at least have some panties?'

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've lost my way so a small update tonight lets get this moving again, they are on the run from the Crazy Greene girls

'I need a first aid kit or something to put on my feet that doesn't feel like they are on fire,' Daryl mumbled in the back of the SVU.

Carol just announced she needed underwear and now Daryl was moaning about his feet. He had a few blisters coming up on the tops of one foot, they were glad his feet were not completely burnt. He brought his mouth to the back of Carol's neck sad they didn't finish off what they had begun to start when he did look at his phone. He was pleased he did actually look at it or they could all be fried if they didn't hear the knock or see who was at the door.

'Those Greene girls are crazy bitches, the older one sucked my.......................ummmmmmmmm once, guess I'm lucky I still have it,' Merle commented. 'She was good too, but honestly if I knew she was a crazy bitch I wouldn't have let her near my knob,'

'Merle your gross,' Daryl elbowed his brother to shut up.

Penelope giggled, it was contagious because they were all so freaked out about what just happened, Carol looked out the back of the car and could see the black smoke rising to the sky behind them. She shivered a little knowing that the Greene girls were bloody crazy, nuts in fact and for some reason they were after Daryl, Derek and Merle now.

Daryl sniffed into her neck, she knew he must be in pain and he was moving his feet around. She tried to move off him onto Merle's knee, she wriggled around onto the next lap and pulled Daryl's feet up to look at them, they were blistered a little but he wasn't doing much to hide the fact they were hurting like a bitch. 

Derek was digging under the front seat looking for the first aid kit. He pulled out a big bag and started to opened it and there was  burn pack they could try cool down his feet a little, he really needed to submerge them into water for a long time to cool them down. Carol put the cool bag on his feet he gave a high pitched squeak and hung his head back on the back of the SVU.

'Well she did, she just tried to set me on fire................... AGAIN!' Merle commented, 'Unless you forgot the little fireworks display at the garage,'

'I didn't forget,' Daryl mumbled, everyone looked at him, 'OK OK I need the hospital there is so much pain, its everywhere,' Daryl wound down the window and leaned out and vomited out the side. 'Please,'

They drove to the emergency to take Daryl in, they were seen quickly, Carol asked if she could have a pair of scrubs to wear, they put Daryl in scrubs and Derek took his clothes bag.  Penelope looked at her with a question in her eyes when she asked for scrubs., She nodded down and she could see she was busy holding her pants up. Running in Daryl's pants would end up with her flashing someone. They gave him a shot and managed to get Carol some clothes to wear. She still had no bra or no panties. 

'Jesus, someone tried to set us on fire twice,' Daryl slurred toward Carol.

'Don't stress out Daryl, you are not on fire, but we need to go,' Derek said, he was looking around. They were sitting ducks really they had to move, they slipped out without signing out or doing anything. One by one slipping off to the toilet and meeting up again when the truck was brought to the entrance. Derek half carried Daryl because of his bare feet. Carol looked worried sitting in the car waiting for them to shove him in. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she wanted to pee her pants.

'Are you ok?' she asked him, they pushed Daryl into the middle of the SUV so the women were on either side. Merle just climbed into the back, Derek was once again in the front so if he needed to get out to do anything they could rely on him.

'Everyone needs vests on,' he instructed, Merle past them through the seats, there were heaps still in the back seat. Carol and Penelope put one on Daryl who was away with the fairies. 'How jacked up is Daryl?'

'As high as a kite,' Merle leaned over pulling his head back and he looked at his eyes.

'Merle can you shoot a gun?' Derek asked, Merle laughed and told him he could. 'Just in case, there's on in the back in the pull down panel,'

Merle fiddled in the back and found it, he left it there until he need it, or maybe he might not need it.

They drove for what felt like a couple of hours, Daryl's head flopping around the girls tried to make him comfortable. They finally come to a safe motel that they used before. They booked a suite for them all and they carried Daryl upstairs and put him on the master bed. Carol moved about running cold water in the bath. He'd been groaning about the burning feeling for the past twenty minutes. Carol went to find Merle or someone to help her get him to the side of the bath. He was still in his scrubs from the hospital. They made a great pair.

He almost cried as his feet went into the cool water. They had limited medical equipment with them, Penelope was googling burns on feet. His feet would be better tomorrow. Derek headed out to buy over the counter pain meds for him. They took turns over the next few hours putting his feet in and out of the bath. They finally all managed to get to sleep. Daryl on top of the bed. Carol curled up at his side on top of the bed with a blanket over top her her and his top half to keep them warm.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

'Go get Carol some clothes,' Daryl told Penelope, and Kate, they looked at him and had silly little grins on their faces, 'Please, she's running around in Scrubs, she's got no underwear on and no bra, that can't be comfortable,'

'Especially when you're running,' Penelope giggled, 'We haven't stopped running since we started,'

Daryl shook his head and gave them his card. Told them his pin number and said,  'Get her something, or stuff, whatever you think will look good on her, she can't go out for the rest of the time dressed like that, she needs make up and shit?'

'I don't know Daryl have you asked her?'

Daryl blushed and looked at the ground and his foot tapped nervously as they teased him a little more. They stopped teasing him when Derek come into the room and saw Daryl handing them his card.

'You buy drugs?' Derek asked them, the girls giggled again and Daryl shook his head, he knew Derek was going to have a field day. 'What going on here? Carol's getting a bit nervous out there waiting for you all what are you doing?'

'Daryl's trying to get us to go buy her some clothes,' Kate told him.

'She needs shoes too,' Derek told them, 'So does this bad boy but he's not going anywhere anytime soon,' 

Carol knocked on the bedroom door, she stuck her head around the corner. Daryl could tell she was starting to get upset about being sent out of the room. She still couldn't believe she left everything to go with Daryl. She was still nervous about everything and he seemed to take control of things. Penelope come out of the room and linked her elbow into Carols and half towed her into the lounge.

'I'm going to buy you some clothes, or you can come and wear some of mine,' Penelope asked.

Carol nodded that she would come with them to buy clothes, she was also a little nervous about what she should be buying, dating Ed Peletier knocked her confidence for a bit. Penelope had a pretty out there dress for her to wear and Kate had a pair of slip on sandles that she could put on to walk around the store, she pulled on one of Derek's black fitted tee shirts over the dress because her boobs were falling out because it was loose on her, and she tied it in a knot at her hip. She could pass, they could buy something then she could change in the toilets or something until she had enough clothes to wear.

She ducked into the bedroom and gave Daryl a twirl of her outrageous outfit. 'Looks hot, Carol....................'

'I won't buy too much, I'll pay you back, I just don't have anything,' she blurted out to him, he shook his head.

'I just wanted to say, have a good time, there's about 10k in that account knock yourself out, and ...................... buy......... condoms,'

Carol's face blushed bright red. She twisted the knot in the shirt around on her hip, she looked at the ground. She didn't know how to deal with him, he indicated she should come over to the bed and over to him, she didn't trust him, he knew she had no underwear on and he'd been using that to his advantage for most of the day. She walked over and he pulled her down on his lap. He kissed her, rubbed the little frown line between her eyes.

'Have fun, don't stress out,' Daryl whispered, 'I'm gonna wana see what you got, get underwear too, get what you want, don't worry about what I might think I'm not that prick you were dating, but if you wanna get round Nakey I'm ok with that too,' 

*************************************************************************

Carol didn't know who was better to shop with, conservative Kate or flamboyant Penelope. Both had really good points but both were agreeing on a pair of faded jeans that molded to her body, she'd never owned anything like it or spent this sort of money on herself. It wasn't even her money it was Daryl's, she had no money. It was all him.

They were giving good reasons for why she should buy them and they both said they were 'Get out of jail free jean's,' nice fitted tight in the right places, Kate grabbed a belt and a fitted black top to go with the faded jean's, she was talked into the outfit. They walked around she had about 4 pair of pants, 4 shirts and some socks, and she brought some boots, Penelope said the boots were a must for running in. She also had running shoes brought.

Carol threw her a look that said she hoped she didn't have to keep running, Daryl couldn't run, they would be on the move again tomorrow she knew, she needed to buy more underwear bra's and stuff that Daryl asked for and she had two F.B.I agents one step behind her with whatever she brought. She ducked into the pharmacy to buy some make up and thought that they would know that she might have sex with Daryl and stood in front of the condom isle looking and not even knowing what type or size she should even buy.

She blushed with embarrassment as Penelope reached past her for a certain size and brand and tossed two packets in her basket, 'Thankyou,' she whispered.

'You don't even wanna know how I know,' she sighed.

'Oh I wanna know,' Kate said.

'Well Derek and I borrowed some from him once and that's what he had,' Penelope told her, 'It was our first time and he was running around the house naked and he snuck into Daryl's room while he was asleep and got a gun pulled on him because he was stealing condoms,'

'That's not as excited as you let it on to be,' Kate mumbled, 'Ok, got panties, bras, shoes, pants tops, you need a jacket,'

They headed back off around the mall trying to find her a jacket, she fingered a leather jacket which she fell in love with and knew that she would never have thought about wearing one, but since she wore Daryl's it was something that she knew she wanted to wear again. She brought it and thought she was going to have to be indebted to Daryl forever. She wondered a little about what he would think about the money she had spent on her clothes.

She'd never really spent this much at one time, but she never had to replace everything at once, she ducked into the toilets and come out wearing a new panty and bra set, the jean's that the girls loves, the black top, the belt and the jacket. She pulled her boots on and set to work to quickly put a little bit of make up on. She rubbed lip gloss on her mouth, she turned to look at the two women.

'How does it look?' Carol asked.

'You look....................... amazing,' Penelope said.

'You do, you really do, wow,' Kate said.

'Do you think he will like it?' Carol asked.

Penelope and Kate both nodded and had huge grins on their faces, then Daryl was going to have to try keep an eye on her from his bed because his feet were burnt. He wasn't even really able to roll around. They stopped on the way back to get some take out food. Carol was attracting attention everywhere they went. By the time the got back to the hotel she'd been asked on three dates, Kate was going to enjoy letting Daryl know that news when they got back.

'Hi? Did you sleep?' Carol stuck her head around the bedroom door, he had his eyes shut she could tell he wasn't sleeping and his face was stressed with the pain from his feet. He cracked his eyes and then lifted his head to take her in.

'Wow, look good,................. I'm trying not to sleep, my brain's all fuzzy,' Daryl indicated she should give him a turn, she heard the words 'Damn!' come out of his mouth as he caught the rear view. 'Come here,'

She walked over slowly looking at him still watching her with her eyes half shut. She come close to the bed just out of his reach, he reached blindly with his hands, and she jumped out of his reach. Carol giggled a little. He reached again and mumbled that she should stop taunting him,

'I got a new bra too, and matching panties,' She told him, he made grabby hands like he wanted to unwrap his present. 'Daryl this is the first time I've been dressed in days and you want me to take them off? Thats a bit forward,'

'Your a bit of a pain, I should have let the crazy Greene sisters get you,' he mumbled, she moved a bit closer and he managed to grab her to kiss her, feel the outifit and check out the arse of her jean's. 'I wish I had the energy to do something about this, but I'm too tired, and ................. can we just have a rain check?'

Carol rolled off him, careful of his feet, she checked the pain pills by his bed. 'How many did you have?'

'Not enough,'

'Really, how many?' 

He mumbled about he only took a few over the recommended amount but he hadn't been stupid. She found the cream to put on his feet. He groaned as she touched them. She couldn't help notice that he was tense every time he touched them. She couldn't think of any other way to make him feel better. She crawled up looking at his face, the frown between his brows was sore looking, she rubbed between his eyes and across his eye brows for a few minutes, he seemed to relax and actually fall asleep.

Merle come in with wet towels to put over his feet for a bit to try cool them down. Daryl was going to be a liability for the next few days as they moved from hotel to hotel. Carol lay at his side for a bit while Merle worked his magic with the towel. They then went out to eat. Saving Daryl a plate so if he felt like eating later he could. 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

'Talk to me my Queen,'

'Daryl's a liability, we need to off load him somewhere,' Penelope whispered in his ear. She bit his neck and he gave a low laugh, they were in bed and he was talking about something serious and she was teasing him about Daryl for the hundredth time since they been together. 

'You want me to push him out the window?' Derek asked her, 'Anything your heart wants lovely,'

'I want to ...................' she leaned into his ear and whispered, he looked at her face he was almost blushing, he nodded that he could be up for that. He run his hands across her backside. He wanted to just bury himself in his wife but he couldn't because he was waiting to be needed for Daryl, he was quite sure Daryl was getting sex in the bath by the amount of splashing that could be heard around the suite. Also the low moans coming from that direction. The walls were paper thin. They both looked at each other and giggled when they heard the big O. Penelope actually blushed at the sounds of the other couple having sex.

'That will be you tonight my sweet cheeks,'

'Oh you know it black thunder,'

'I'll be right back I just have to push Daryl out a window,' Derek told her.

'I'll be the Coco to your Ice T,' she teased him again, he moaned a little as he heard his name being called.

He just hoped he wasn't going to see anything he shouldn't. He rolled out of the bed and moved quietly through the hotel to help Carol get him out of the bath. He could see Carol was dressed she looked flushed almost embarrassed. Daryl didn't even bother to cover his junk from his best friend. Derek grabbed a face cloth and threw it in the general direction of it, He'd seen it all before he just didn't want to have it flopping around while he hand to manhandle him naked out of the bath. Carol wrapped a towel around him to at least offer some protection as Derek lifted him to the bed.

'I'm out of here, have clothes on, you don't know when we are going to have to move,' He pointed a finger at both of them. He left knowing fine well he was going back to pleasure his wife. They hadn't found the crazy Greene sisters, they'd been holed up in this hotel for two day's Daryl could put some weight on his feet but no shoes and defiantly no running. No running at all and that was the liability Penelope was talking about.

He stopped to have a quick word to Merle, he knew they were probably on borrowed time, two nights at one place was really pushing it. They had had no choice because of Daryl.  They hoped that within the next few days they could get shoes on him then everything wouldn't be so complicated. Penelope and Carol were changing his bandages, applying cream, giving antibiotics as required. He was being stubborn about pain med. They didn't want to give him sleeping pills in case they had to move again. Daryl was exhausted because he was getting little sleep.

Kate come out of the small bedroom. She put her bags by the door she looked at Derek, 'What? I just have a feeling we should be packed, we shouldn't have stayed another night we should moved on today.'

'Daryl,'

'He could sleep in the truck, its gassed up right?'

'It is, ok, Merle go help your bother get dressed. At least have socks on please,'

'I think we should just move out,' Kate told him, Derek looked at her, she looked worried, he nodded. Kate moved though to help Daryl, Derek went to tell Penelope the good news.

'If you have a hunch we should just go, 5 minutes,' 

'There's my big chocolate 12 pack,' Penelope teased him as he come into the room she smiled up at him, he pushed the door shut,

'Kate wants to go, she's got a bad feeling,' he told her she nodded rolling off the bed and shoving her feet into trainers by the bed. They were packed already, she just needed her shoulder bag, he laughed as she shoved her phone into her bra. They headed over to get Daryl from their room, Carol had bags ready to go they grabbed them and moved quickly. 

They bundled into the car and pulled out of town. Everyone was quiet. Carol pulled a blanket up over Daryl, they had stolen one and a pillow, He was lying in the back of the SUV, dangous but no more than being shot at. He moaned and rolled around. 

'Give him a sleeping pill,' Derek called over from the front seat, 'We ain't stopping tonight,' 

Carol held his head up put pain meds and a sleeping pill in his mouth, holding a bottle of water to his lips for him to drink. He lay down again, making a nest. Carol knew he was asleep fast as the soft snores filled the car. Penelope put on a easy listening radio station. Carol looked along the seat, Kate and Merle were talking quietly about things and she kept looking over at Daryl wondering how she got involved with this in the first place. Derek and Penelope were talking softly to each other in the front seat. Everyone didn't have issues with what was going on just her. She shut her eyes to try to sleep.

Penelope phone started ringing she pulled it out of her bra much to Derek's  amusement,  'Penelope’s house of “how may I save your ass today?' She gestured to him in a way that he knew to pull over so he could listen to the call. They had made the right choice the Greene sisters had gone to the hotel, shot up the place and now were in custody of the F.B.I. Derek sighed, he kept driving though, they needed to find old man Greene and make sure he was dealt with too. They had a location and were just waiting for word that he was in custody too.

They drove until morning until they found a small motel off the main road. They took one room and walked in looking around. Merle dropped Daryl on the bed, he was still half out of it. Kate moved the SUV out of sight and they all settled down on the floor or bed to sleep for a while. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi all finishing this one up on a sweet note, sorry its been a long time coming. I had it half done then got really ill this week and haven't been able to focus at all.

 They were all being put into temporary accommodation for a few days. Small emergency apartments in the F.B.I building. Normally used for people they were protecting. They were no longer being tracked at all and the threat of the Greene's now was all gone with all of them behind bars. It had been one heck of a week for them all and now they all just needed to sit down and regroup, relax and sleep.

Daryl was getting around in bare feet and had been all day. He'd been grumpy all day also and everyone knew he couldn't help it but he had been unbearable, he also was running quite a high temperature now and had infected blisters. They were all feeling bad because they were dragging him around with them to keep away from the Greenes and clearly they hadn't been keeping a good enough eye on him. Now he was suffering quite badly.  Carol half held him up as the entered the small one room apartment. Daryl pointed to the couch and they stumbled across towards it. She managed to get him into the sitting position and then lifted his feet up to rest them on the couch.

She brushed the hair off his face so he could see better, she could see that he was starting to sweat somewhat and she took him though to the bathroom to help him shower. He was shivering as she stripped his clothes off him. He was pretty much reliant on her. She knew she could push the call button and 3 agents would be there within seconds to help. She didn't want to embarrass him by doing that.

'Come on, just step out of your underwear,' she tried to coax him to put all his weight on one foot, every step was murder for him. 'You can do it, a shower will make you feel better,'

'Shouldn't have to do that,' he mumbled, he leaned against the sink and swung his whole body up off the ground using his arm muscles Carol managed to grab them and pull them off. She felt that she must love him to be taking his underwear off in a non sexual way.  She couldn't help but admire his shoulder muscles flexing. She reached out to touch him. 'Thank you,'

'You're welcome.... please get in the shower, you will feel better,'

'Haven't even taken you on a date,' he told her, 'just made you jump out windows and run from crazy chicks,'

'It wasn't all bad, I did see you naked,'

'Is that so?' he gave her a half grin, 'you can see more of that any time you wanna,'

'Thanks how about we get you better first,' she brushed a small kiss on the corner of his mouth, and on his forehead the one on his forehead to check his temperature again. He didn't want the fuss and he didn't know she'd been using her lips on his hot spots to keep checking he wasn't too hot. He was far to hot now and the shower would help but they needed the doctor here soon. 'Into the shower now babe,' She helped him up over the shower.

She helped him in giving him the privacy he needed to wash himself for a few minutes, she told him she was opening up the curtain to wash his back. She helped him out to dry him. He refused to let her touch his feet. She helped him naked to the couch where he could sit down, lift his feet and she could put boxers and a tee shirt on him.

She tried to ignore the big huge bed in the room. She had no idea what was really happening, or what was going to happen next with her and Daryl. Neither of them had said anything about it being long term or did Daryl just think it was a bit of fun while they were on the run. She tried to forget about it all and just try have a decent night sleep knowing that they all were finally safe.

Derek come to the door looking in. 'Tight ship,'

'Tiny little rooms, only the best for F.B.I,' Daryl mumbled.

'Better than being chased by a crazy teen aged girl and her freaky sister,' Merle walked into their room,  

The men walked around looking in cupboards and in the drawers. They all been in close quarters for days now and felt at ease with each other. Carol yawned she was tired, everyone looked tired, there was a tap at the door and Morgan opened it. Penelope walked in bringing with her a doctor to see Daryl. Everyone left quickly because they didn't want to put up with Daryl's whining about the fact he didn't need a doctor or need anything to get better and he could just tough it out. 

Carol watched the fleeing friends leaving her to deal with it all. The doctor indicated he was looking at Daryl's feet. Daryl knew he was backed into a corner that he had to get looked at or they would take him to the hospital if he wanted to or not. He took a deep sigh and tried not to flinch as he cleaned him up. He cleaned and wrapped Daryl's feet. He'd dealt with Daryl before on more than one occasion and knew how he worked. He was sullen and sulky about it all. He didn't want a fuss. He just went about it all and Daryl put his head back on the pillow shutting his eyes so he didn't have to watch.

When he was done he gave Daryl another course of antibiotic's for the blisters that were starting to weep. The blisters were not healing as they should be and Daryl knew they were infected. He also could see Daryl was in a great deal of pain, rolled him over and jabbed his arse with a needle to administer pain meds. He opened Daryl's mouth to almost force feed him antibiotics and meds that would bring his temp down. He then helped Carol get him to the bathroom then into the bed to finally get some rest that he hadn't been getting. He also told her he would be back in 8 hours to give him another one to keep on top of it until then if he woke she could give him the two pills he left with her.

Daryl was still awake watching her move around getting some clothes, 'Princess... where you been all my life?' Daryl's eyes were getting glassed over.

'Working in a dinner... making bad choices, are you feeling ok?'

'I feel like I'm floating,' he waved his hands in front of his face.

'Stoned?'

'Never been stoned, I'm a F.B.I agent... not doing drugs,' Daryl looked at his hands and turned them about. He clearly was focused on them. Carol come across to him and climbed on the bed beside him and snuggled into his side. Daryl turned his head and tried to kiss her and missed by a few inches and met the air. He made kissing sounds as he missed her. Carol gave a smile and leaned in and kissed him. Carol stroked down his arm. She was still wondering what was going to happen between them and if they would actually stay together.

'Hm I met your brother,'

'You gonna move in with me?'

'You really want me? You want me to move in?'

'Course, would steal you away without wanting to keep you?'

'Keep me?'

'Hm mmh,' His eyes shut, 'Yeah, with me... stay....' he mumbled, '...marry... me' come out in a whisper so low Carol didn't know for sure if she heard it or imagine it.

She thought about it, she really didn't have anywhere else to go anymore and more than that she thought she might have fallen in love with that guy that pushed her into the truck with his work mates, she followed him blindly that day and now she would take a leap of faith with him now. Hopefully as Daryl recovered they would have an interesting ride together.


End file.
